mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PinkStrawberryTwilight/The big day is coming! :)) Get your Etharah and Fagtastistics on!
The big day is coming up, the big day is coming up! *dances* Tomorrow, people TOMORROW !! My heart has grown two sizes today I think. I want you to know that my first language is not English. That's why nobody has to interrupt me while I'm watching My Babysitter's A Vampire, otherwise I might throw something to your face or something... So yeah, I'm kind of like a vampire when I watch this series. But without the fangs and stuff. Now, I went searching for awesomness on the fanfiction site. And I found this :)) : NORMAL PEOPLE, Vs. MBAV Fans! Post this if you are a fan! NORMAL PEOPLE: Think geeks are ugly and weird. MBAV FANS: Will hang out with every geek around, knowing they could find a geek like Benny, Ethan, or Rory! NORMAL PEOPLE: Aren't afraid of Vampires. MBAV FANS: Will scream if they ever saw a person that looks like Jesse. NORMAL PEOPLE: Love Twilight! MBAV Fans: Will be afraid to ever go to a Twilight Premiere at The Movies, afraid Jesse and his crew will feast on our blood. NORMAL PEOPLE: Don't even know what, "Seer" means. MBAV FANS: Wish they were a "Seer" like Ethan! NORMAL PEOPLE: Will think of telling an adult if they're having problems. MBAV FANS: Will think of biting and turning the bully as revenge. NORMAL PEOPLE: Have no problem if they saw a guy with fake fangs in their mouth MBAV FANS: Will scream and take out a holy water gun, right before everyone calls you a weirdo. NORMAL PEOPLE: Don't really need a babysitter. MBAV FANS: Don't really need a babysitter at their age, but still hire one, hoping they'll find a babysitter like Sarah. So true! [ I still am a huge Twilight fan, but I'll NEVER go to premieres of Twilight movies. ] You know, I always imagine my babysitter's and I first meeting: Me: I hope you're just like sarah. Babysitter: Who's Sarah? Me: An awesome vampire babysitter who makes an awesome couple with Ethan. Babysitter: Oh, you're some sort of kid! Me: I'm not a kid anymore! Anyways, if you don't watch MBAV with me, I will be trying to be a Seer. Babysitter: What's a Seer?! Me: YOU'RE FIRED! Also, I finally found the sneak peek!! Yeah! And this awesome movie trailer Vanessa Morgan tweeted about! Source: https://twitter.com/#!/VanessaMorgan Now let me go loose on my Etharah madness I've been holding inside me this whole blog post... ETHARAH NEEDS TO HAPPEN OTHERWISE I'LL... I'LL... TORTURE MY TOSTI'S!!! [https://twitter.com/#!/VanessaMorgan Vanessa Morgan ‏@'VanessaMorgan'] I NEED to see this Anyways, I figured I love My Babysitter's A Vampire MORE then Ross's hotness and amazing voice. I love the show more then Avril Lavigne, I even love it more then my childhood series iCarly. [ That's a pretty heavy stating ] Also, I'm not typing like on of those dictators. I can go loose whenever I want to... SHE'S THE GIRL NEXT DOOOOOOR.... :)) Also, please comment about my English. I didn't use a translator in this blog because I want to be the TRUE me.. :))) Tomorrow a final throw out about the Season 2 premiere and some awesome songs and music videos! Be sure to read tomorrow's blog!! PS: SOME CLOTHES ARRIVED!! Sadly my DVD didn't arrive yet :(( Category:Blog posts